kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tea Adamson
TeaLynn "Tea' " Adamson (born on February 16, 2004) is a dancer from Dance Attack in South Florida. She formerly danced under Robin Dawn Performing Arts Academy She was featured on season 4 of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, during the time, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior select ensemble competition team. Dances Solos Angel - unknown genre - 2013 Compulsory - lyrical - 2013 Disturbed - jazz - 2013 * 2nd overall advanced mini solo - Onstage New York in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 2014 * 5th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Orlando, Florida * 5th overall advanced mini solo - Onstage New York Nationals in New York City, New York 2014 * 7th overall future champion solo - League of Champions in Boca Raton, Florida Shine It On - jazz - 2013 In the Arms - lyrical - 2014 * 2nd overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Orlando, Florida * 2nd overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Lakeland, Florida Neglected - lyrical - 2014 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida * did not place - Onstage New York in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * did not place - Onstage New York Nationals in New York City, New York * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * 4th overall junior solo - Hype Dance Competition in Boca Raton, Florida * 5th overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida 2015 * 8th overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona No More Crybabies - musical theater - 2014 * 4th overall junior solo, 5th overall solo - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan Machine Gun - contemporary - 2015 * 5th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida Wicked - unknown genre - 2015 * 1st overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in ? Great is Thy Thankfulness - unknown genre - 2016 * 1st overall junior solo, 1st overall junior division high score - Intrigue Dance Intensive Nationals My Skin - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall junior solo - Fierce Dance Competition in Agoura Hills, California * 1st overall junior solo, 1st overall junior high score - Intrigue Dance Intensive in Fort Lauderdale, Florida It’s Ok - unknown genre - 2018 * unknown scoring - ASH in Orlando, Florida Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company The Good Life - contemporary (with Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2014 * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio The Rapture - contemporary (with Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, and Sarah Reasons) - 2014 * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia First Ladies - lyrical (with Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, Chloe Lukasiak, and Sarah Reasons) - 2014 * 1st overall power 12-14 group - Believe Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia Hollywood Stars - contemporary (with Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, and Sarah Reasons) - 2014 * 1st overall teen small group, 2nd overall group - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational Nationals in Calabasas, California Dance Titles * Regional Junior Miss Showbiz 2014 * Regional Junior Intrigue Apprentice 2016 Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Mini Miss Onstage New York 2014 Gallery 95EFC618-0986-4D5E-93BA-CAA07497EC30.JPG 38430237_DM_02122014_SG_0492.jpg 38430240_DM_02122014_SG_0504.jpg 38579297_14_PE_DanceMoms_044.jpg tea cabaret for a cause.jpg 3a69b8357e26a9cb6de6f734b09d42ec.jpg normal_10413212_793408947377689_59561604_n.jpg Tea.jpg Tea Adamson.jpg MV5BMjMwMzMzMTE3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTIzMDg3OTE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1501,1000_AL_.jpg Lifetime_Cast-DanceMoms-200x250_Tami_Tea.jpg|Tea and her mother Tami teadance.jpg Tea_Adamson_2016_Headshot.jpg images.jpg Tumblr_na6dfnO0LY1sb70zmo1_500.jpg Nocrybabies.jpg Tea_-_Disturbed_1.png Tea_-_Disturbed_3.png Tumblr_na7hmjoaUU1rxe2wgo2_400.png Videos File:Tea Adamson "Wicked" Showstopper 2015 File:"The new girl" Tea' Adamson - In The Arms solo File:Tea Adamson - Machine Gun File:Tea' Adamson - Neglected File:Tea' Adamson @ Fire and Ice Nationals 2013 Disturbed File:Tea Adamson - My Skin File:No More Cry Babies - Tea' Adamson - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Tea's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Interview *Tea & 2 Phat Kids Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Dance Attack Dancers